creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
The Forum Folly
My name is Charles Meadows. My life has gone to heck at this point! It's watching me. But I should start from the beginning. As these are the last words it will let me say. It all started on my Forum site, I won't say anything because as of this point, it has been erased and the site is no longer relevant. I was the Admin of the site. Everything was going normally, as they were for the last three years of doing this. Approving topics, locking topics, banning people, having a fun time in the RP section. Then someone, by the username of "Anticeus" posted the oddest thing. The post said, "vQW50aXZpcnVzDQo=". I thought nothing of this at first, but every page that was created had the same person posting the same thing. People started to Private message me that this started to annoy them. So I confronted Anticeus about it. The Private message goes as follows. :Me: Anticeus, This PM is about you posting vQW50aXZpcnVzDQo= on the Topic every page that is created. Find something else to say, it's starting to annoy the other users. :Anticeus: No, I can't simply do that. :Me: Why not? :Anticeus: vQW50aXZpcnVzDqo= is the only thing keeping this site up right now. :Me: Well, if you're going to do that, you're as good as banned. Any last words, or an apology that you think will save you? :Anticeus: Fine, see if I care. you obviously don't. I hope the curse gets you first. :Me: Curse? What curse? But, by the time he responded again, he deleted his account. I thought less than nothing of this. for all I knew, it was a prank. Soon after, a new user came along by the username of 66ME99. He seemed like a pretty inactive guy. for most of what he posted, it was usually "Freedom". Sometimes this made no sense. So I confronted 66ME99 about this. The PM goes as follows. :Me: 66ME99, I am PMing you because some of the other members, including me, are freaked out by your behavior. The only posting "Freedom" thing, ya know. It's starting to get a little freaky. :66ME99: Ah, Charles Meadows, I'm honnored to finally get to talk to the being that freed me. :Me: What the heck? How do you know my name. Speak or be banned. :66ME99: I can be a friend. I can be a foe. :Me: Speak to no one of this or you'll be banned! :66Me99: Why? I can always meet up with you at (Address). :Me: As good as banned. I'll give you one last time to stop. :66ME99: I'm going to have fun with you. >:) I banned him on the spot. Things went pretty normal for a week. I then got a PM from a user asking me where his friend from the site was. I looked at that member's profile, and he hadn't been there for a week. Now that I look back, the last time he was on was 3:51 PM. Soon, more and more people have gone missing. I made one final announcement on the forums. :Me: It has come to my attention that over the past 2 weeks, many members have gone missing. I feel there is a hacker on this site. So in protective measures, I'm closing down the site for good. Be safe. After that, I closed the site. I later got an Email on my Email account that was from 66ME99@(Site address). It said "You're next.". I heard laughing coming from the computer as a shadowy black humanoid entity came out of my computer. It told me, "You have one message. Send it out now, or I'll kill you.". knowing it would kill me anyway. I had no choice. I'm writing what it has allowed me to type now. so for all my friends, Don't forget to post "vQW50aXZpcnVzDQo=". It seems to be the thing that keeps it at bay. Farewell. From: Charles Meadowsergdxc *Edit: Forget what I said, Nothing will happen if you don't post this every page. Category:Computers and Internet Category:Beings Category:Disappearances